


Baise-moi

by TypicalSherlockFan



Category: British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: A lot of kissing, Come Kink, Dirty Talk, Freebatch - Freeform, Hand Jobs, M/M, i guess, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypicalSherlockFan/pseuds/TypicalSherlockFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin and Ben try something.<br/>And they both like it.<br/>Very much so...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tasting each other

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh, I wanted to make it a one-shot, but then my muse left me and I will split it.
> 
> So just enjoy, you dirty Freebatcher ;P.

Knocking on Ben’s trailer, Martin waited patiently until the door was opened.

‘Long time, no see’, Ben said smirking, letting Martin in.

‘Look what I’ve got here’, Martin said while waving something in front of his colleague.

Ben took one of the two scripts and sat down, starting to skim through it.

‘And there goes my afternoon nap.'

Martin chuckled and said: ‘Ah, don’t be such an old git. Mark just gave it to me and said, I quote: ‘Practice, there are no instructions, surprise us’; so there is that.’

Ben quirked an eyebrow and Martin just nodded his head. ‘So we are finally there, eh?’, Ben asked and puffed out a breath of air.

‘And we just should… Go with it?’ He wondered, his mind already creating all sorts of scenarios.

‘Hm, guess so. I know it’s kinda strange but we just have to be professional about it and I think I’ve already got an idea’, Martin replied and looked at his fingers, suddenly getting a little bit shyer.

‘I mean, I know it’s awkward as hell and stuff, but I think it will just work out fine’, he said while smiling at the man opposite him.

‘I trust you Martin, you know I do. Maybe we should meet this evening? Having dinner, going for a drink and then… Then maybe try?’, Ben asked apprehensively, trying not to show how nervous he really was.

‘Sounds good to me, just text me where and when’, Martin said, got up and winked at Ben as he closed the door.

At around seven they met and ate while talking about everything and everyone, except the thing. Martin dragged Ben to a pub a few streets down and they were having a laugh while looking at pictures on their mobile phones.

‘He did not..?! Are you kidding me?’, Ben giggled and finished his cocktail.

‘He did, I swear he did. I will cherish those pictures forever’, Martin chuckled and put his mobile phone away.

‘I’m really glad that most people are on holidays right now, otherwise we wouldn’t hear the end of it’.

Ben nodded and suddenly noticed that it was already 10 pm.

‘Martin, I think… You know… Maybe we should go?’

The older man checked his watch, ordered the bill and they both headed off to their hotel. They decided to stay in Martin’s room because it has a beautiful view over Cardiff and there was some cheese in the fridge.

'You’re not drunk, aren’t you?’, Martin asked while Ben tried to make sense of a framed picture of a cat.

‘Nah, not really. You know, just spoils the mood’, he answered while turning around.

‘So… How about your idea?’ Martin patted the left side of his bed, indicating Ben to come over.

‘You just sit down and I’ll prepare everything, okay?’ Ben nodded and tried to fight off the strange feelings in his stomach.

It was like in one of these stereotypical fantasies with dimmed lights, sensual music and a comfortable bed. Also with two adult men, being friends and all, cheese in the minibar and a night full of stars and wonders.

‘Just relax Ben. Maybe we can sit down more comfortably?’, he suggested while Ben already started to fluff the pillows and drinking some more water.

‘Nice music, it’s really… Something’, Ben mumbled and looked everywhere but his colleagues’ eyes.

‘The music is nice because I chose it and Ben? Ben, will you just look at me?’, Martin requested and took hold of soft and much bigger hands.

‘Sorry, I’m just… Just nervous I guess’, Ben replied and smiled when Martin gave him one of those smiles.

‘I know, me too. This means a fucking lot to a fucking lot of people and we really can’t let them down, can we?’

Ben shook his head, ‘No, we can’t’, and turned his body slightly towards Martin.

‘Okay… Good. Just get into Sherlock mode and I’ll do the same with John. And then we will just start simply. I found this one article on the internet, different kinds of… You know? Beginning with the most innocent one and then we will see how it goes from there, all right?’

Ben nodded and wet his lips, mirroring the man opposite him, trying his best to be Sherlock and just see John.

‘We’ll start with a peck, closed mouth and no tongue’, Martin suggested and drew nearer.

Their eyes met as did their lips and it’s over so fast, that it’s almost unrecognizable.

‘Still okay?’, dark blue eyes inquired while getting a little closer to grey, blue ones.

‘Yeah, that was fine. Just not that much of an impact.’

‘As I said, we start small and then we’ll see.’

Ben’s front teeth tugged at his upper lip while he contemplated something.

‘May I also touch you? You can touch me as well, I mean my face’, Ben added hastily.

‘Of course you can, I think that’s also more natural, isn’t it?’ Martin thought out loud and closed his eyes while seconds of uncertainty passed.

‘I am glad you shaved’, Ben chuckled, but all his breathing stopped when Martin leant into him and their lips met.

Ben relaxed gradually while he really tried being Sherlock, but all he could think was _Martin, Martin, Martin_.

His right hand cradled Martin’s cheek, while his left hovered uncertainly mid air. Martin noticed his longing, grabbed his hand and put it on his waist.

Their lips still lingered on each other, no one’s dared to move until Ben couldn’t take it anymore and boldly readjusted his mouth.

His upper lip encountered Martin’s lower one and it just felt right and oh so good.

He really did not want to stop and added some more pressure to it while his right thumb brushed Martin’s shaved skin.

Martin did not know if he was John or himself, he just enjoyed the soft press of cupid bows on wet skin. After a few more seconds they parted.

‘That was good, but I think we should move forward. I imagine John being really, really patient and gentle with Sherlock but he does also have this kind of urgency from all these years. So he really tries to hold himself back, but actually he just wants to snog Sherlock senseless’, he added for good measure and watched Ben blush.

Ben just got aware that his hand still touched Martin’s waist, but not daring to move it away.

‘I think you are absolutely right. I’m just not that sure about Sherlock. I’m not sure if I should play him as someone without any experience and just trying his best or did he already do it a lot. Like a lot, lot… What do you think?’, he asked while he watched a tongue wetting skin again.

‘Maybe we can surprise people? Sherlock has always held himself back, maybe it’s time to free him? Just going with the flow? Passionate, awkward, sloppy, wet, loving and all that? I think that’s what we should do. Let them be together already and not holding back anymore…’

Ben gulped and smiled a private smile while tugging Martin’s head towards his own. Their foreheads met; Ben’s nose touched Martin’s.

‘Eskimo kiss’, he uttered sweetly and got all these sugary, cotton candy feelings in his stomach.

‘Maybe you want to move?’, Ben requested huskily.

‘Move where?’ ‘Onto my lap?’

Martin did not waste any time while kneeling over Ben, bracketing these long and slender legs. He hovered over them, now finally having an advantage in height.

‘Do you have any idea how long I wanted to do this?, Martin recited the script, but actually just spoke the truth.

Ben understood and started to play Sherlock again, shaking his head and stared into two dark blue orbits.

‘Show me’, he whispered while Martin cradled his face with his hands.

As he closed his eyes, his heart jumped when he finally felt hot lips. He was aware how Martin had held back and finally started to show off.

Slowly he lowered himself as Ben’s hands found themselves on his waist and in his hair.

Martin was finally allowed to lick and tug, bite and nip at these wonderful, beautiful lips. Countless times his eyes had wandered off and manifested themselves on voluptuous skin, which was now tinted a lustful red.

Their breathing got heavier and Ben started to bring Martin even closer to him. He knew that he had lost Sherlock from the very beginning and was just opening his mouth when his tongue met its counterpart.

‘Oh God’, Martin panted and sighed out loud, his movements growing more urgent. Ben tugged at his hair and tilted his head to the side, giving them more room to explore.

They were French kissing and not holding back anything. Martin tasted the sweet liquor and wanted more; always more.

Getting oxygen was secondary, all they wanted was to taste and mingle with each other.

Ben got braver, even as his mind was clouded with lust and longing, bringing Martin’s body closer and letting him feel what he did to him.

‘You naughty, naughty man’, Martin whispered with half a smirk and closed his eyes again as his crotch met Ben’s.

‘Fuck’, the taller man panted into Martin’s mouth as he started to move.

‘Kiss me, fuck, please kiss me again’, he begged to his beautiful friend, who was dry fucking him not only with his lower body but also sucking on his tongue, imitating something very different.

Ben just couldn’t get enough and surrendered to Martin’s touch completely.

‘Oh, the things I wanna do to you’, Martin mumbled into Ben’s neck while he was still grinding down on him.

Grey eyes dilated and a love bitten mouth asked: ‘What things?’

Martin stopped his movements and pressed his whole body forward.

‘First of all I want to see you under me. On this bed. Right the fuck now’.


	2. Taste and smell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Yeahhh, Sunday-Freebatch-smut!
> 
> Enjoy :P

Ben complied and slid down over his mountain of fluffed pillows, and with eyes blown wide he looked like something Martin was eager to devour.

They both adjusted their position, with Martin staring down at this beautiful man and licking his lips while they started to kiss again.

Maybe they could have stopped right there, just having a laugh, eating the cheese and Ben disappearing into his room, but actually their bodies had an entirely different idea of fun.

‘Will we get naked anytime?’, Ben asked as Martin came to a sudden halt.

‘I think that’s not in the script’, he laughed and became quite serious.

‘Ben, you’re sure about this? You want this? Me?’

Instead of replying, Ben pulled Martin down and gave him a gentle kiss, which changed into something heated and passionate quite quickly.

He also pushed his crotch against Martin’s and asked breathlessly: ‘Does this feel like I do not want this?’

Martin gave an answering push and moaned into the taller man’s mouth. They rutted against each other as they got more and more aroused.

Ben’s legs captured Martin’s lower body and he started to moan as he felt how big Martin’s cock had become.

‘We really should get undressed, otherwise I might come in my pants’, Martin said and grinned as Ben’s hands were immediately starting to unbutton his trousers. After seconds of fumbling and stealing kisses, their clothes had found their way on the carpet and they were completely naked.

Martin laid down next to Ben and cradled his cheek, while giving him tender kisses.

‘You are so gorgeous Ben, so beautiful… I can’t wait to touch every part of your body’, Martin whispered and shifted a bit closer to the long and lean man.

Ben blushed and averted his eyes, which Martin found incredibly cute and sexy. Then all of a sudden Ben looked him in his eyes, adjusted his position, leaned slightly forward and Martin shivered as his cock felt the soft and hard skin of his lover.

‘Martin I…’, he licked his lips, ‘I just… I think you are equally gorgeous and hot, so hot…’ Ben whispered and kissed Martin again.

The only sounds in the room were their kisses and moans, their breathing and panting or just saying each other’s name.

Their cocks brushed against each other over and over again and Martin’s fingers had been already so eager to touch and feel. He wanted to lick, suck and taste. Wanted every drop of fluid he could get from Ben, wanted that he screamed his name when he would come.

Slowly, step by step, Martin’s lips found their way onto Ben’s throat and neck, sucking purple bruises on milky, white skin, but still cautious so that no one else could see them. Ben lay back again and Martin found his place between his open legs, admiring the view in front of him.

Ben’s hair was shorter and not as curly, as he loved to get his hands on, but still he was immensely attracted to him.

He watched Ben’s torso moving up and down, as he his breathing was speeding up, sensing Martin’s intentions.

Martin leaned forward, let his tongue roam Ben’s mouth again and pressed his naked body against his. He felt how Ben’s cock was leaking and he couldn’t wait to taste it.

Ben’s thoughts were a stumbling, tumbling mess and all he could think was how wonderful it felt to finally kiss Martin and watching him getting aroused by his mere presence.

‘Martin?’ Ben asked, panting even heavier, when he got the other man’s attention, ‘Can you please whisper something in my ear?’

For a second Martin was confused, but then he smirked and nodded his head. He had always thought that Ben really had a liking for his voice, as did he, and maybe also liked getting dirty words whispered in his ear.

At the same time Martin’s fingers trailed downwards and closed themselves around Ben’s velvety cock, eliciting a deep rumble from him.

His tongue caressed Ben’s ear while his hand started to move slowly.

‘Oh, you like that, you filthy boy, don’t you?’ Martin murmured and gave Ben’s cock a light squeeze. He had noticed how their cocks had twitched when he had uttered those words and he did not intend to stop.

‘As I said before, you have no idea how long I wanted to do this. To touch your cock, stroke your balls, kiss your stupid, wonderful lips and then…’

His left hand started to move faster while Ben did the same, currently fucking the hand of his co-star and object of desire.

‘Having my cock inside of you, fucking your mouth, your hand, your perfect arse. Can you imagine getting my big, fat cock into your tight hole, filling you up, brushing your most sensitive spot and then coming. Oh, Ben… Everything would leak out and I would have marked you as mine’, Martin continued and felt the blood pounding in the other man’s cock.

‘If you say one more thing like that, I will come Martin. I really will, I’m sorry, but that…’

Ben couldn’t end his sentence as Martin’s hand started to speed up, as did his breathing. It was so fucking hot to see Ben in that state of pure arousal, dominating him and their pace.

His right hand tugged at Ben’s hair and after a few more intense kisses, he almost moaned:

‘Come for me my pretty boy. I want to see your face when you come from my hand, when you spill all over your body and myself. I want to taste your come and share it with you… My filthy slut…’

All of a sudden Ben’s lips formed a perfect O and his upper body rose up, as he started to come.

‘Martin please, please kiss me’, he moaned and Martin did not hesitate one second, kissed his gorgeous lover and felt Ben’s cock throbbing when he came.

Ben’s voice got higher and it almost sounded like a mewling as he still came.

Martin had totally forgotten that he was hard as a rock while he had caressed Ben, but now he painfully noticed, as Ben opened his eyes and smiled lazily at him.

‘Wow, that was… Just give me a second’, Ben sighed and Martin hummed while Ben took his hand and lead it up to his heart.

‘Can you feel this? My heart is beating so fast because of you… For you’, Ben whispered and Martin felt something fluttering in his stomach.

‘Mine too’, he replied and got another sweet kiss from his younger lover.

Ben smiled and said: ‘I am a mess right now, but I want to get it messier and I really, really want to see how much of you I can get into my mouth’.

Martin giggled, murmuring ‘Hmmm, that just sounds very, very appealing to me. I always wanted to know how you would look between my thighs’.


End file.
